dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Garlic Jr.
|Race=Makyan |Address=Garlic Jr.'s fortress |FamConnect= Garlic (father) Ginger (henchman) Nicky (henchman) Sansho (henchman) Spice (henchman) Vinegar (henchman) Salt (henchman) Mustard (henchman) }} Garlic Jr. (ガーリック・ジュニア, Gaarikku Jyunia) is a Makyan from the Dragon Ball Z series. He is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Though he was defeated in Dead Zone, he reappears as the main antagonist in the anime gap between the Frieza and Trunks Sagas. The puns on the names of Garlic Jr. and those affiliated with him are all derivatives of spices. Biography ''Dead Zone'' Garlic Jr.'s father was imprisoned by Kami in the realm of darkness, leaving Garlic Jr. with a deep feeling of resentment and desire for revenge. A squat and off-putting looking dwarf of a demon, Garlic Jr. is the only character in the ''Dragon Ball'' series ever successfully granted eternal life by the Dragon Balls, thanks to his trio of lackeys Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho gathering them from around the globe. In the process, they kidnapped Gohan for the Four-Star Dragon Ball sewn onto his cap and hurt Chi-Chi, thus earning the ire of Goku. While Gohan was being held captive, Garlic Jr. senses his power and decides to make Gohan his disciple. Delirious with joy after the granting of his wish, Garlic Jr. is then accosted by Goku and Kami, and resolves to settle an old score with the latter. Many ages ago, it was Kami who defeated his father, Garlic, for the throne of Guardian, vanquishing him and his demon hordes as a result. Now fearing nothing thanks to his newfound immortality, Garlic's son intended to return the favor. While Garlic Jr. is preoccupied making good his grudge with Kami, Goku engages his minions. Not long after Krillin and Piccolo (who had survived an earlier attack by the villain's underlings) make their appearance, and the three henchmen meet an early end. Beset now by the combined might of Earth's greatest fighters, Garlic Jr. goes from miniature to gigantic, shifting into a brutish second form able to handle both Goku and Piccolo at once. It is a back-and-forth confrontation; being immortal, the heroes can do no real damage to Garlic Jr., and Goku and Piccolo are too resilient to fall to any of the monster's attacks. Livid, Garlic Jr. opens up the portal known as the Dead Zone, intending to suck his enemies into a void, whence they could never return. Upon seeing his father and friends in danger, the power latent within Gohan explodes, and enraged, he attacks and overwhelms an awed Garlic Jr. While he might live forever, Garlic Jr.'s powers are finite, and Gohan knocks him into his own vortex to be trapped for all of eternity. Garlic Jr. Saga Years later, Garlic Jr. escapes imprisonment after the source of his power, the Makyo Star, comes close in axis to Earth. Garlic Jr. gathers his team of demon henchmen, the Spice Boys. The Monarchs include Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt. While Kami is not on the lookout, Mr. Popo, while busy tending Kami's Lookout, is attacked by Garlic Jr.'s Spice Boys. Attempting to flee on his Magic Carpet, the Spice Boys use their Energy Webbing to restrain him, allowing Garlic Jr. to cast the Sealed Light Beam spell to shrink and capture Mr. Popo in a glass jar. Upon his return, Kami receives similar treatment, though Garlic Jr. engages him in battle first, before the Spice Boys sneak up and surround and restrain the old Namekian, again using the Energy Webbing to allow Garlic Jr. to use a Sealed Light Beam to capture him. Garlic Jr. then schemes to take control of Earth's population by use of the Black Water Mist, which caused those who breathed it in to become mindless vampirish slaves under his rule. With only Gohan and Krillin left to fight for Earth, Garlic Jr. and his cronies have a decisive advantage, especially since Piccolo has presumably been turned into a slave of Garlic Jr. Another complicating matter was the Makyo Star; orbiting ever closer towards Earth, it served to amplify Garlic Jr. and his henchmen's already considerable power. A fight ensues between Gohan, Krillin, the Spice Boys, and Piccolo which Garlic Jr. watches from a throne he materialized on the lookout. During the battle, Gohan obliterates Mustard and Salt with Masenko blasts, Piccolo begins to attack Gohan, and Krillin is bitten by Piccolo, taken over by the Black Water Mist himself. At one point, Spice suggests that perhaps Garlic Jr. would "Like the honour of finishing off the little ratbag yourself, my Lord", to which Garlic Jr. replies "Nah, have fun boys". However, in a change of heart, just as Piccolo lines up a strike with his claws to a limp and beaten Gohan, Garlic Jr. reaches out and stops Piccolo from dealing the death blow, commenting "Wait. I think I will finish him off after all". Piccolo was waiting for this opportunity and reaches into Garlic's robes and tosses Krillin the pair of jars containing Kami and Popo, revealing that he was immune to the Black Water Mist all along and that he pretended to bite Krillin to tell him to act as if he was possessed as well, so they could get in arm's reach of the bottles containing Kami and Mr. Popo. With a twist of his thumbs, Krillin breaks the top of both jars and sets the Guardian and Mr. Popo free. At this point, Piccolo uses regeneration to heal the bite wounds in his neck and prepares to engage Garlic Jr. in combat. With the advantage and hostages lost, Garlic Jr. again converts to his second form. At the same time, Kami and Mr. Popo make their way into the inside of the lookout to use the Sacred Water to reverse the effects of the Black Water Mist. During the battle against Garlic Jr., Piccolo (who is linked to Kami) starts to lose strength as a result of the spirits of the former Guardians attacking Kami inside the lookout, and Garlic Jr. gains the upper-hand. After Gohan releases a seismic two-sided blast which makes both Spice and Vinegar explode at the same time in midair, Garlic Jr. reopens the Dead Zone. Piccolo regains the ability to fight after the former Guardians stop their attack on Kami (and allow him to nully the Black Water Mist's effect on Earth), and he and Krillin fly up to meet Garlic Jr. and distract him. Gohan then fires a powerful Masenko into the Makyo Star, destroying it and leaving an emaciated and powerless Garlic Jr. to fall prey to his Dead Zone once again, this time with no hope for return, doomed to spend an eternity in complete nothingness. Techniques and special abilities *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – A technique Garlic Jr. used several times, generally fired from one arm. Also used in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. *'Dead Zone' – Garlic Jr. opens the Dead Zone, and shoots it at the foe, ensnaring them for some seconds. Then, it explodes, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Death Impact' – A Full Power Energy Wave shot from the hand. In his transformed state, Garlic Jr. can also fire it from his belly. *'Darkness Eye Beam' – Powerful energy lasers generated from the eyes. *'Darkness Illusion' – A rush attack used in his transformed state against Goku and Piccolo. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Finger Beam' – A charged, thin energy beam shot from the finger. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Balls' – Garlic Jr. launches an energy ball from each hands, before firing a third powerful ball from both hands. *'High Speed Rush' – One of Garlic Jr.'s Blast 2 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Immortality' – The ability to live forever and not be killed, this ability was granted to him by Shenron. **'Regeneration' – Thanks to his immortality, Garlic Jr. can heal any wound in seconds, even after having a massive hole blown through his stomach by Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 115, "The World Awakens" *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create objects. Garlic Jr. used this technique to create a throne in Kami's Lookout similar to the one he had in his own fortress. *'Sealed Light Beam' – A restraining used by Garlic Jr. to capture Mr. Popo, and Kami. *'Afterimage Technique' – One of Garlic Jr.'s Blast 1 in his base form in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Makyo Star' – One of Garlic Jr.'s Blast 1 in his transformed state in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Transformation In his transformed state, Garlic Jr.'s size, strength, speed and power greatly increases. He is capable of causing much more damage to his opponents than in his previous form. This form was first used in the movie Dead Zone against Goku and Piccolo, and appeared again in the Garlic Jr. Saga. In video games, he is called Super Garlic Jr. in his transformed state. Video game appearances Garlic Jr. made his first appearance in a video game as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. In this video game, his power level is 2,500 in his base form and 3,500 in his transformed state. Although he is absent from the ''Legacy of Goku'' series (his saga being skipped), in The Legacy of Goku II, Gohan notes that many animals are still affected by the Black Water Mist showing that the Garlic Jr. Saga indeed happened. Garlic Jr. is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Tenkaichi 3, available in both his base and post-transformation forms. In those video games, Garlic Jr. is given quotes such as "Garlic time!" when he is tagged into the arena, "Garlic out!" when he flees, and "This is the power of garlic!" when he wins a fight in base form. Garlic Jr.'s Ultimate Blast is the Dead Zone, however he uses it a bit differently; instead of projecting the portal for an opponent to get sucked into, he actually throws it at his enemy, trapping the enemy inside it temporarily and exploding as it takes a large amount of the victim's health. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Akira Kamiya (Movie 1), Shigeru Chiba (Garlic Jr. Saga) *Ocean Group Dub: Don Brown *FUNimation Dub: Chuck Huber *Latin American Dub: Salvador Delgado *Brazilian Dub: Emerson Caperbat *German Dub: Thomas Petruo *Portuguese Dub: 'Vítor Rocha '(Movie 1), 'João Loy '(Garlic Jr. Saga) Trivia *Garlic Jr. is the only villain, outside of Dragon Ball GT, to not be in Akira Toriyama's original manga and have an entire saga named after him. He is a brainchild of Toei Animation. *Garlic Jr.'s fangs make him look like a vampire, which is likely a play on the name "Garlic". *While many villains have attempted to achieve immortality, Garlic Jr. is the only one to succeed. *In "The Heavens Tremble", Garlic Jr. said that he had been imprisoned in the Dead Zone for ten years. However, Gohan (who was responsible for sealing him in the Dead Zone) was only four or five years old at the time, and was younger than fourteen in the episode, though it could be explained by the time moving differently in the Dead Zone. *In the English dub of the episode "Call for Restoration", Garlic Jr., who had just escaped the Dead Zone, refers to Piccolo as a Namekian. However, Piccolo (and Kami) were not aware of their heritage until after Garlic Jr. was trapped in the Dead Zone. How Garlic Jr. came to learn this fact while in the Dead Zone is not explained. *In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Garlic Jr. makes various comments referring to baseball. When Krillin's Kamehameha curves upward in front of him, Garlic Jr. says "What a curve ball." When he beats Piccolo, Garlic Jr. remarks "It's the bottom of the ninth for you Piccolo, and here's the pitch. Strike three, you're outta there! It's the end of the game. You lose" *Garlic Jr. looks very similar to Emperor Pilaf. Both are voiced by Chuck Huber in the FUNimation Dub, as well as Shigeru Chiba in the Japanese version (Shigeru only voiced Garlic Jr. in the anime, not the movie). Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Makyans Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Villains